


Good Strategy

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows how to get Rodney to stop working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #068 "play"

The science team had been working for fourteen hours straight when John decided to intervene.

“It’s time for all good little scientists to get some food and some sleep,” he said. “Radek, I promise not to let Rodney back in the lab for the next twelve hours, at least.”

“Thank you, colonel,” sighed Radek, just as Rodney squawked, “ _Twelve hours_!? Sheppard, do you know how close we are to redefining physics as we know it?”

“Just as close as you’ll be in twelve hours, after you’ve gotten some sleep,” said John. “Nothing’s going to blow up, so you have plenty of time to take a break.”

“Fine,” Rodney grumbled. “Go on, all of you…”

Smiling and talking happily among themselves, most of the scientists headed for the mess hall and the last of dinner, but John steered Rodney toward their quarters. He’d planned ahead this time, and had a plate of sandwiches and the chessboard set up on his desk.

Rodney took a sandwich and eyed the chessboard suspiciously. “I thought you wanted me to sleep?”

“Yes, but I want you to _sleep_ ,” said John. “I’ve been sleeping with a genius long enough to how to make your brain shut up. I figure a few defeats at chess ought to do it.”

“Defeats,” Rodney scoffed, but he won the first game by a very narrow margin and lost the next two.

“Best out of five?” suggested John. “Or do you want to make the next one _strip_ chess?”

Rodney smiled. “Can we skip the chess and go right for the stripping?”

“If you’re sure you don’t want another rematch…”

“Are you seriously suggesting that we play chess instead of getting naked together?”

John grinned. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Idiot,” Rodney muttered, with great affection, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
